Mario and Sonic at the Olympics
by Mr Funkadeli
Summary: A little short story I came up with years ago. It is the story of Mario got to the olympics. please rate and comment and most important of all, enjoy it!


**This is just a little short story that I came up years ago. Just so you all know I don't own any of these characters.**

_Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games_

In Mario World, Mario was hanging out with nothing to do and decided to go for a walk through the mushroom forest. He met a few Goombas along the way but easily dealt with and they ended up as flat as pancakes. He continued walking through forest aimlessly. Suddenly something caught Mario's eye. It looked like a portal. Mario had never seen such a thing and this made him quite nervous. Portals couldn't be trusted. Sure enough, the portal suddenly sucked Mario inside. ''Mama Mia!'' yelled Mario as he disappeared into the darkness.

Mario woke up in the middle of a field and then realised he was in a stadium. He got onto his feet and investigated the area. It was full of people with flashing cameras and a crowd that was so loud Mario felt as if his eardrums were about to pop. He then remembered the portal but turned around to find it gone. Mario's heart sank as he thought that he stuck here forever and he would never be able to return home. He then a noticed a strange blue figure walking toward him. The thing looked very strange indeed. It look like some sort of animal but Mario could see the intelligence this creature had just by looking at it. ''Hi my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog''. Mario found Sonic's accent very strange and was also surprised that a hedgehog could talk. Sonic began telling Mario that he had to participate in a race in order to get back home.

Then at that very moment, both of them were called to the race track to begin. Mario and Sonic saw that a few of of their friends Yoshi, Shadow, Donkey Kong and Knuckles were on the track ready to go. Mario's lane was right next to Sonic's in the middle of the track. The two heroes took their places and waited for the whistle. The microphone turned on ''Are you ready?'' Mario was really determined to win this race so that he would be able to return home.''Get set...'' Mario's heart started pumping really fast. ''Go!''

All the competitors shot off like a rocket. At first, everybody fell into a straight line while they ran. Sonic and his friend Shadow were slowly passing all the other contestants. Mario was struggling to try and keep up with Sonic but both he and Shadow were just too fast for Mario. Mario made sure that Donkey Kong was behind him because he was throwing banana peels on the other tracks attempting to try trip Yoshi and Knuckles. They were still a ways from the finish line but Mario knew he wasn't going to win the race like this. Just then an idea hit him like a bolt of lightning. The hedgehogs were nearly at the finish line but just before they crossed Mario focused his power into his hands and used his fire strike to propel himself forward right past Sonic and Shadow and landed in front of the finish line. When everyone passed the line the judge announced the results of the race.

''Third place- Shadow,''said the judge. ''Second- Sonic. And the winner is Mario!''

''Yeah, I'm the winner,'' said Mario. The portal that had brought Mario here in the first reappeared before Mario. Yoshi and Donkey Kong went in the portal quickly because they couldn't stand the embarrassment in losing the race. Mario turned to Sonic and his own friends and said ''Bye bye'' and jumped into the portal. Meanwhile in Mario World Luigi had spent hours searching for his brother trying to figure out where he had gone off to. His eyes went wide as Mario came flying from nowhere and crashed into him. ''Ouch,'' yelled Luigi hearing his brother cry out quickly got off of him. ''Where in the mushroom kingdom have you been?,'' asked Luigi.

''I was at the Olympic games in a race against these strange people and...''

''Alright alright, listen Princess Peach needs us at the castle right now its important,'' said Luigi

''Lets not waste any time then,'' said Mario.

Luigi took off for the castle but Mario quickly glanced to where the portal was, ''I wonder if there are more events in store for. Maybe I should bring everyone I know even Bowser to have that wonderful experience,'' Mario thought to himself. He then went after Luigi.

**So want do you think. Please don't judge too harshly I came up with this little story years and years ago when I wasn't as experienced in writing as I am now. Please rate and comment :).**


End file.
